


Ivy's Perfume

by TresTails12



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TresTails12/pseuds/TresTails12
Summary: Batman screwed up and got him and Joker in some nice, hot, hot trouble. Nsfw for everybody!





	Ivy's Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to post this for a while, probably add more to it later, but I want to share it now. Also this is my first nsfw. so please, be kind
> 
> this is my Tumblr: https://lovethatmakingcoffee.tumblr.com

Joker slammed through the metal door, maneuvering and outrunning the dark bat. They had run through several warehouses and Batman was always on his tail. His was a beautiful chase as Batman was just a few feet away from grabbing his jacket. All the other warehouses were pretty basic, with rusted walls and leaky roofs, but the last one they entered was an obviously suspicious one that Joker recognized immediately. There was strange fauna and large cannisters of who knows what, and Joker could recognize Poison Ivy’s handiwork anywhere. At the sight of this surprise, Joker slowed downed just a bit, but at that Batman collided into him, knocking them both over and hitting a stray pipe. The pipe broke, having perfumed like gas fill the air.

Batman lifted up and coughed “What… is this?” The smell was sweet, and Batman quickly realized too that it smelled like one of Poison Ivy’s toxins, but he had no idea which one it was yet. 

Joker was chuckling a bit “Oopsie, spilled Ivy’s perfume~!”

Batman was about to punch Joker and just pull him out of there, but the gas began to fill his lungs and he suddenly felt his mind become relaxed and his body warm. His vision felt like it was becoming blurry and he lost track of what was going on.

Joker must have noticed this development because he called out “Batsy-“

Batman grabbed Jokers wrists, pushing him onto the hard ground. Joker yelped at the sudden movements and stared up to see a visibly disturbed Batman. Jokers eyes darted to see him bite his own lips, and was startled to feel him push Joker further onto the ground.

“Hey, wait a second Batsy-“ and the unpredictable happened, something Joker couldn’t ever imagine. Batman planted a firm kiss on Jokers mouth, forcing his tongue down his throat. The Joker bucked up in surprise, thoughts twirling uselessly in his mind as he felt warm saliva pour down his throat. He budged a hand out of Batman’s grip and tried pulling Batman further away, yanking at his cape or any loose piece of clothing. He clawed at his clothes and tried to push his face with his one free hand, but his efforts were seemingly fruitless. 

Batman continued slipping his tongue in Jokers mouth and through the grunts and groans, a moan escaped. Joker was startled by his voice losing control and his body started to shake at the situation that was unfolding. The vigilant pressing further onto Joker, pushing his legs apart as his groin pushed against Jokers. Joker let out a panicked gasp as Batman created an animalistic friction between them. He felt a warmth beginning to reach that part of his body and his mind was becoming hazy from the deep kisses Batman was giving him.

He used his free hand to try to feel for any leftover knives, bombs, anything, but he must have used up everything in the fight. The gas seemed to be getting stronger as well, blurring any logic that tried to come into his mind. Which was funny, desperately searching for logic when he was the King of Madness himself. But this situation seemed to call for it, especially when Batman moved his mouth from Jokers to his neck. Another moan escaped his lips as he gasped for Batman to stop or slow down. But the drugged-up hero didn’t seem to hear his pleas and was wild, completely hovering over him, continuing to grind hard on Joker’s pelvis. The stimulation was getting harder to endure as the pressure through the clothing was starting to make Joker hard. His eyes would go dazed with ever grind and his face would redden with every touch.

Batman nipped on his neck, imprinting marks on his pale skin, and Jokers hair was getting tasseled everywhere on the ground. Joker gripped on, whining, begging, trying to call Batman and wherever his reasoning had gone to. But it was useless as Batman feverishly rubbed himself onto Joker, making the criminal become undone and loose. 

Batman then removed a hand from Joker’s other hand and started to caress his body. He slid his fingers all over the fabric over Jokers clothes and Joker yelped at the big hands touching him. He fondled him everywhere as he continued to grind on the Joker and Joker was getting more and more submissive at each touch. Batman quickly slid a gloved hand under Joker’s shirt that gained a quick hiss from the criminal. Batman chuckled at that as he licked Jokers neck who jumped at the marks decorating his skin. 

Joker tried to stop Batman’s hand with his own, but he was easily stronger and started to play with Jokers nipples under his shirt. Joker panted and groaned at the hands teasing him, and he was surprised again at Batman ripping apart his shirt, roughly pulling it off his shoulders and arms, casting it to the side as he started to suck the Jokers nipples. 

Joker was encased by Batman’s lustful actions and his heart throbbed as the hero forcefully groped him. Batman released Jokers hands as he placed both of his on Jokers hips, keeping him in place with firm fingers as he kissed and licked his chest. Joker was losing strength and felt his back slide on the cold ground as Batman played with his body. A whimper fell from the Jokers lips and he could tell the gas was getting stronger, their senses were becoming diluted and foggy. 

Joker whispered “What are you doing? What are you doing?” he panted as Batman was becoming more and more gentle with his grinding in between Joker’s legs “This isn’t like you. Is it the gas? Is the gas making… ah! You do this?” He felt drool fall on his lips as he whined “Is the gas making me like this-mph! Making me moan like a bitch?! Or…” He held Batman’s face up to him, seeing any awareness Batman had was still gone “Or is it cause it’s you…?”

Batman suddenly pulled Joker onto his lap as they both sat up and he crawled his hands back and forth on Jokers back, making the Clown Prince of Gotham twitch at the touching. He licked Jokers chest and grinded up on him from below, and Joker latched on desperately. 

“This shouldn’t be happening!” Joker cried in heat as Batman traveled a hand down his pants. Joker hung on tighter as he felt a hand grip his ass “This is too much! We can’t! We can’t!” But Batman didn’t hear him, too engulfed in his own lust to listen “Batsy please! You’re the Dark Knight! I’m the Clown Prince! If we go this far, we can’t come ba-“ And he suddenly felt a finger go into his ass making him shout, his waist lifting up as the finger traveled deeper inside. He gasped louder and tried to get up, away from him, but Batman lunged an arm around his hips, keeping him there. Joker threw his head back at this feeling of this finger inside of him “It’s inside! It’s inside! This is-mph! Crazy! Ah-mn-ah!” 

Batman silenced him with another one of his deep, hot kisses that Joker instinctively pushed back into. Moans and gasps escaped each other’s lips and the heat was burning like fire inside their bodies. The tongues pushed and fought, but Joker quickly eased in as Batman asserted his dominance quickly. The smell of Kevlar and sweat stimmed in Jokers mind, and being fingered from behind made him drool down his chin. But strangely Batman pulled his finger out, having Joker claw at him for stability of being pulled out of.

Joker peeked over his shoulder to see him removing his gloves and he started to pull Jokers pants down. The clown prince for the first time felt the warmth of Batman’s hands and they were gripping his ass, fondling it, making him bite into the hero’s cape out of aggression. The hands were so warm, and the fingers were so big, grabbing at him with such a strength that Joker hadn’t ever felt before. He then heard a clicking and glanced to see a small bottle of lube, he laughed a bit as he turned back to Batman “You just have everything in that utility belt, don’t you?” Batman didn’t answer, just rubbed his fingers together, then slipped two back into Jokers hole “Oh god!” Joker gasped, hands holding onto his muscular arms that caged him “At least in this drugged stupor you have the decency to lube me.”

Batman kept sliding in and out his fingers, quickly finding his prostate and merciless pushing on it which made Jokers hips jump and shake, as he trembled, panting. He felt that his cock was getting incredibly wet from all this stimulation and could feel the precum soaking down his legs. Batman lifted Joker just for a few seconds to tear off his pants, just to make sure his fingers could get in their more easily. Joker in this lustful daze kicked off his shoes that were knocked to the side. In Batman’s arms he was completely naked and bare as the vigilant roughly fingered his hole. Batman in a few minutes of stretching and preparing Jokers hole got it fairly loose and Joker was fairly weaken from the heat. His moans had been echoing throughout the warehouse so loudly he was surprised no one had barged in to find the most scandalous love affair in Gotham, though he imagined it would be quite an interesting way to make headlines.

Batman bent down, giving Joker soft kissing which Joker sweetly obliged. It was such a delicious taste, that Joker never imagined he’d ever be allowed to taste it. Batman then pulled away, unbuckling his pants to reveal an incredible sight.

It was huge, it certainly grew in the excitement, but Joker always thought if he did see it, it would be a pretty pleasant size. His cock was leaking too, and it seemed pretty hard to last a good long while. But Joker was pretty dumbstruck at seeing it for the first time, he couldn’t imagine how the Dark Knight had treated all previous lovers before. And that’s when it really hit him; they were really going to do it. It wasn’t just kisses and fondling, Joker was going to be receiving that temptation. 

A heat waved over Jokers face as he stared at the thick cock, wondering what it was going to do to his insides. Batman held his dick to Joker’s asshole and the Clown Prince stared at the sight of the head slowly entering his hole, pressing apart the skin and flesh as it pushed through. He watched as desire drooled from his mouth at the sight of Batman entering him. He felt his heart racing and his nails hanging on tight to the Bats cloak. He could feel its thickness come inside of him, stretching the walls of the inside of his hole. As it came in further and further his panting became deeper, and his moaning louder. And after it slowly entered, it was finally completely inside him, and he gasped seeing that he had taken all of Batman’s cock, to the very base.

His lips trembled, and he felt hot sweat cover his body, and he watched as Batman pulled it out a bit then slammed it back in having Joker jerk back in shock at the huge length being pushed that hard and fast back into his body. His arms fell over his head weakly, but his legs were pushing against the ground at this immense feeling. Batman than pushed again and again, until he had reached a rhythm that put Joker into a panting fit. He felt the man’s hips slap against his pelvis and each thrust making him want to grit his teeth, but each time he hit his prostate Joker moaned in pleasure. Batman placed his hands on the ground aside from Joker and Joker gripped onto those big arms for support as the Batman slammed his hips. 

Joker had completely lost it, going into a trance like heat like he was some sort of bitch. He wanted it further inside, he wanted it to go on forever. He wanted Batman to keep fucking him even when he passed out. The Clown Prince glanced at his cock to see it dripping with precum, soaking his stomach and between both their hips and legs. He also felt Batman’s hot and sticky precum leaking out of his hole as he obsessively ravished the criminal. It was long and continuous, and the Jokers green hair was flying everywhere as Batman fucked into him deeply. 

He then dipped down again to kiss Jokers mouth who swung his arms around his neck and was lifted off the ground as Batman took one arm to carry Joker as he continued to rail him. The kisses were sloppy and desperate, and Joker clawed at his cape, his moans begging for more. 

Batman then let him go for a bit as he unbuckled the top half of his clothing, revealing the flesh from underneath. Joker saw the scars from their previous battles written all over his skin, and his face flushed with heat, as words escaped his mouth “Ah-Ah! Batsy! Batsy!” Batman was going faster as he screamed “Make me cum! I want to cum! Mm! Cum in me Batsy! Please! Please!” Batman pushed inside at that point, slamming his hips hard making Joker spurt white cum all over himself and Batman soon followed afterwards by cumming long and hard inside him.

Joker panted from the movements, but he didn’t rest long as Batman picked him up and started fucking him up against the wall. Joker screamed as his sensitive regions were being hit again, and the strength Batman had by holding him, while fucking him turned Joker on so fast. Having both be stimulated again, they continued to push and pull on each other. Batman thrusted fast, his cum making it easier for him to slide his cock in and out with greater speed. Joker began hungerly kissing and licking his skin, tracing his scars and scratching at his bare unprotected skin. He gave him a few bites, one where he broke thin skin that started leaking a stream of blood across Batman’s chest which caused the heat in Joker to grow. He felt every slam as it reached his stomach, making him want to cum again. But before he could do so, Batman turned him around, then he started to fuck him from behind. He pushed Jokers face in the wall, and Jokers drool stained the tiles as Batman rotated his hips. 

Joker gasped as Batman started to kiss his back and he started to push back on his hips, begging for even more heat. As Batman bit onto his ear, he tightened inside, making Batman come quickly inside of him. This gave Joker a strange energy as stood up easily and flipped Batman on the wall now, pushing him down as he said “No, make me cum too!” He grabbed his cock, caressing it quickly, forcing Batman to get hard again as he moaned “Make me cum Batsy. I want it inside me again. Inside! Inside! Your hot cum, I want it!”

It was hard enough and Joker quickly put it back in, having his head flip back at the feeling, and then he started to jump on his cock as fast as he could to cum. He rode Batman, feeling the cock fill him up, giving a warmth he never imagined. Then after a few minutes Joker came again, his cock’s juices squirting onto Batman’s chest and lips. Joker panted softly at the release and sunk onto Batman’s chest, tasting a bit of his cum on Batman skin. 

But he couldn’t believe it, the gas was still in the air, making him hard again very quickly, and Batman’s cock was still hard inside of him. He gathered the rest of the strength he had slowly started to ride Batman’s cock again. It was gentle, but that obsession was still there to make him want to be filled up by this cock forever.

“It feels so good… why does it feel so good?” Joker moaned “I want it like a whore, I want your cock so badly…” His gasps became softer as he rotated his hips on Bats cock, feeling the wet juices squeeze in between their skin. It was loud and sloppy, but Joker loved it, his daze becoming more and more controlling “Batman… Batsy… I- I love-“ His words pinched in his throat as one small thrust hit his prostate suddenly, making him feel it deeper. He could feel the heat rise and the sweat drizzle down from his chin. He was in heaven. Absolute bliss.

Without warning Batman rose up and slammed Joker back on the floor, having the motivation to fuck him harder again. Joker screamed in delight as he thrusted harder, biting his neck and drilling into him like an animal. It was so hot and powerful, Jokers voice whined as tears of pleasure streamed from his face. In this heated hypnotized state Batman must have felt too hot or something, forgetting completely about everything and discarding what his sane self would have deemed important, because he tore his mask off.

Joker gasped in surprise with a hint of terror as he witnessed in this heat the face behind the mask. His eyes were blurry at first, but eventually in the action of fucking he could soon recognize that face. He saw the blue eyes that stared down at him, eyes he had never seen before except on magazine covers and tv outlets. He saw the black hair, tasseled with every thrust he took. He saw the man everyone knew and was in shock that this was how he would see him, while being thrusted into. He was scared what this really meant for their future, but he felt Batman hit his prostate again and smelled the intoxicating chemicals, and those thoughts quickly disappeared.

“Y-You’re Br-Bruce Wayne!” Joker gasped, but even those words didn’t slow down Batman’s movements. He was fast and crazy, and Joker was at his mercy, underneath him “Y-You’re Br-Ah!” 

For half an hour longer Joker was underneath Batman, continuing to be thrusted into. Heat permeated in his cheeks, sweat blanketing both their skin, and escaped gasps dancing on their lips. 

When that half an hour passed, the gas began to dissipate and Bruce suddenly felt a haze slowly disappear from his eyes. He noticed he felt very hot for some reason. His eyes finally grew consciousness as he returned back to reality to find himself to be completely naked. And his eyes snapped open to see Joker underneath him, panting softly as he was completely exposed, covered in bitemarks and bruises. He involuntary tried to pull back but he quickly realized that his hips were being secured by Jokers legs. He could see everything now, he could see his cock was deep inside Jokers body, and he could see the cum splattered all over them. He could feel the sweat and the blood, and was slowly beginning to panic. That was until his thought process was interrupted by Jokers soft whining, a voice he didn’t recognize.

“Why…? Why did you stop…?” Joker muttered, Bruce could see he was completely weakened and flushed underneath him. His lips were swollen, and his body jolted at every movement. He was completely sensitive now, and he could read the dizziness in his eyes. He could see Joker’s overwhelmed trance and a sort of blissfulness in his expressions. He reached to Batman’s face who was still too in shocked to move “I want more… Please… Bruce…”

Bruce?! That’s when he finally noticed his mask was off, which was probably the worst part of this entire situation. Not only had he forced Joker but now Joker knows who he is, which is extremely dangero- “Please…” he was snapped out of his thoughts again as Joker licked his cheek, Bruce could feel this heat as the Joker submissively begged for him to continue “Move… Hurry… I need… more…”

Something in Bruce snapped at the sight of this gentler version Joker and he felt himself slam his cock into Joker again who whined in pleasure. His movements at first were unsure, but soon instinct took over and he feverishly started fucking Joker again who was moaning happily “Yes! Further! Deeper! Hurry! More! I want more! Fuck me Bruce! I want it deeper inside! Don’t stop!”

Bruce did as he was told and fucked Joker with a lust he didn’t know was there. He was hot, and incredible, and Bruce didn’t want to stop either. He wanted to keep going. They went at it for so long.

-

Next morning both had passed out on the warehouse floor and Bruce was slowly waking up to sunlight peeking in through the rafters. He was covered in his cloak though he was still naked, and he could feel Joker entangled around him who slept soundly. Bruce sighed, knowing the jig was up, but wondered if there was something to work on from there. Maybe… just maybe…


End file.
